Returning home with the New Newmans
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: Nikki and Victor return home with their new bundles of joy Christian and Katherine Newman. Katherine Chancellor meets them and the Newman's end up discussing their upcoming nuptials.


**RETURNING HOME WITH THE NEW NEWMANS**

As Nikki begins to wake up the next morning, she looks around and notices Victor still sleeping between her and their new children. Nikki slowly and quietly gets out of bed to see the babies and walks up to their bassinets. She says good morning to them and states, "Today is a big day for you two. We are going home and begin our life as Newman's. You're going to meet my best friend Katherine and spend time with your entire family." As Nikki is talking to them she doesn't realize that Victor woke up and is watching her. He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waists and says, "Good Morning Baby, my sweet love. How are you feeling? Are you ready to go home with our babies? Nikki turns around and looks at Victor with tears in her eyes and says, "Oh, Victor I want to go home with our family so bad. You, I Christian and Katherine, and I can't wait to see what you and Nicholas have done with our new nursery." Victor tells Nikki that Katherine would like to come and see her today. Nikki tells him that she'd rather see her at the ranch, not here at the hospital.

The doctor comes in the room and talks with Nikki and Victor. He asks Nikki how she is and Nikki tells him that her and her children are ready to go home. The doctor tells her he'll get the papers ready for discharge. Nikki asks Victor if she can go see her daughter with the babies. Victor picks up Christian and hands him to Nikki and picks up Katherine and holds her in his arms and they leave her room to head to Victoria's. As they walk in they see Victoria holding her daughter. She sees her parents and tells them to come in. Nikki walks up to her daughter and looks at her new granddaughter. Nikki tells her she's absolutely beautiful just like her daughter. Victoria looks at her daughter and tells Colleen she'd like her to meet her grandparents. Victoria looks at Christian and tells her mom that he looks just like Nicholas when he was a baby. She sees her dad with tears in his eyes and tells him "daddy you don't have to cry Colleen and I are just fine and we're going home today just like you mom and Christian and Katherine. I have a beautiful brother and sister." Victor looks at her and tells her that she has a beautiful daughter and he can't wait to teach her how to ride along with Christian and Katherine.

Victoria tells her parents that she's getting tired and wants to rest before heading home. Victor and Nikki tell her they understand and leave. They go back to Nikki's room and the nurse comes in with discharge papers. Nikki signs them and the nurse tells her she'll help Nikki get to the car. Victor goes ahead of them to get the car ready. Nikki puts the babies in the car seat and she gets in and looks at Victor and says, "I'm surprised you remember how to put car seats in? It's been a very long time since we've had to put them in our vehicles." Victor looks at her and with a smile on his face says, "Yes it has been a long time, but this feels right. You and I having more children together and making our family bigger. It's been a long time since there has been babies living at the main house. I remember all the times we had to get up in the middle of the night with Victoria or Nicholas crying. I'm so happy that we made these two miracles. I can't wait to teach them how to ride horses and for them to enjoy living at the ranch. I love you so much Nikki I always have and I always will." I love you too, Victor.

As they drive into the ranch, Nikki notices Katherine's vehicle sitting there. Nikki with a confused look on her face looks at Victor. He tells her that he called Katherine and told her it was fine to meet them at their home. Nikki gets both children ready to go into the home and Victor comes around and helps her. He picks up Christian and Nikki picks up Katherine and they start to head to the house. As Victor opens the door, Nikki walks in with Katherine into the living room. She enters and hears whispers of 'Welcome Home.' Nikki looks around and sees her family and Katherine and Murphy. Nikki has tears running down her face and looks at Victor and says, "I know you had something to do with this, thank you. I love you so much." He says, "I love you too very much with all my heart." Katherine walked up to Nikki and looks at the baby and tells Nikki how she looks like Victoria when she was a baby. Nikki says, "Katherine I'd like you to meet my daughter and son Katherine Nicole and Christian Victor Newman." Katherine looks at Nikki and says with tears in her eyes, "Did you say you named your daughter Katherine?" Nikki says, "Yes after you because you are such an important part of mine and my family's lives all these years, we thought we would honor you in this way." Katherine hugs Nikki and gives Katherine a kiss on the forehead and whispers," You and your brother are two very lucky children for the parents you have. They will take good care of you and your brother and sister will take good care of you."

Nick walks into the house holding Faith and Sharon and Noah walk in with him. He walks into the living room and says, "So I hear we are having a party here? Nothing like a good old fashioned Newman family party." He walks up to his parents and says Hi to his brother and sister. Nikki and Victor look at each other with confused looks. Nicholas sees the expression on his parents faces and says, "I know you two have a lot of questions, I'll answer them tomorrow because today is your day and I don't want to ruin it." Nikki walks up to Sharon and gives her a hug and thanks her for coming.

Nikki tells Victor that she is going to feed the babies and put them down for a nap. Victor tells her he'll help her and then they can come back to enjoy their family and friends. After feeding the children Nikki walks into the nursery and stops in her tracks. Victor says, "Don't you like the nursery sweetheart?" Nikki says, "I love it, only you and Nicholas could take an ordinary room and make it into a beautiful nursery. I can't believe we are using the same crib that Victoria and Nicholas slept in and you two made an exact replica one for Christian. Oh, Victor how could I be so lucky to have met you so many years ago and now we have 4 beautiful children and 4 grandchildren. My life has been truly blessed with you in it. Thank you for the life you have given me and our children. I know that these two miracles are in good hands as long as you're their father." They put the babies in their cribs and he walks up to Nikki and gives her a passionate kiss that leaves both of them breathless. Victor looks her in the eyes and says, "I want to thank you for giving me this beautiful family and standing by my side even when I was being stubborn and letting you go so easily. I now have the rest of our lives to make it up to you the things I have regretted doing to you these past 25 years." Nikki with tears in her eyes says, "Victor, as long as we are together and are family is united that's all that's important to me. You and our children are my whole life. You have nothing to make up to me as long as you can promise that this time we will stay married for the rest of our lives. I don't want anymore divorces between us or hurt feelings. I have never loved anyone the way I've loved you. You are my soul mate and true love. You know once this party ends, I think we should start talking and making arrangements for our last and final marriage." Victor agrees with her and says, "You are the love of my life. I'm truly sorry for being so stubborn and letting you go so easily. I love you very much." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and he tells her that they better get downstairs before someone comes up here to find them.

They walk downstairs hand in hand, and Nick sees them coming down and says, "I was wondering if we were going to have to come up to find the two of you." Nikki looks at her son and says, "Nicholas, I want to thank you for the beautiful job you did on the nursery." She walks up to Katherine and tells her she needs to see the nursery. Katherine tells her once the children wake up she'll go and see it. Nick tells his parents that he'd like to make a toast. "To the Newman family, we are so blessed with having two new miracles in our lives; our family has grown much bigger and stronger. The two of you are the best parents any child could want. You have 4 beautiful grandchildren and I must say 4 beautiful children. You have a huge ranch with horses and you have a love between the two of you that has withstood the test of time. You are the loves of each others lives and you two are soul mates. Victoria and I can't wait for the final marriage between our parents and to continue making more Newman memories. To Victor and Nicole Newman, we all love you."

Victor says, "Thank you my boy. I must agree we have been through a lot the last 2 years. I want to thank you Katherine, for listening to Nikki and I complain to you about each other. I heard that you are able to perform marriages, and I was wondering if you would do Nikki and me the honor of being our minister for our final marriage." Katherine looks from Nikki to Victor and states, "I would be honored for my two dear old friends. I must say Victor I'm going to hold you to your promise of this being your final marriage. I hope you two have finally realized that you are soul mates and belong together. I'll tell you, all of us in this room don't want to see you two break-up again especially with two newborns now in this family." Nikki says, "Katherine, Victor and I have worked out all of our problems that have plagued us in the past. I can guarantee you this time its forever."

Sharon walks up to Nick and tells him that she's going to take Faith to the tack house to eat and take a nap. Nick asks if she wants him to go with and she tells him he should stay here with his family. She'll be up in a few hours. Sharon walks up to Nikki and Victor and explains that Faith needs to eat and take a nap. They both give her a hug and tell her they'll see her in a little while. Sharon leaves and Nick watches her go. Katherine walks up to Nick and states, "I see that your parents aren't the only ones that got back together. I want you to know that family should mean everything to you. You and Sharon have a history like your parents, and I know that even though you are married to Phyllis that a part of you still loves Sharon very much, because I can see it in your eyes." Nick looks at Katherine and then his parents and states, "I would like to make an announcement if you don't mind mom and dad." Victor looks at his son and says, "No son, go ahead." Nick states, "Well, when you were giving birth mom, Phyllis and Summer moved out and are living at Jack's house now. Sharon and the kids were told to move out of Brad's house because Abby and Ashley wanted to live there. I couldn't see having my children living at the Athletic Club so when Sharon told me about this I told her the children and she could move back into the tack house. We aren't together but we are working slowly on getting our family back together. I mean mom and dad if you two can make it work this time and have it last then anyone can do it." Nikki states, "Nicholas, your father and I want our children to be happy, and not make the same mistakes we've made in the past." Victor walks up to Nikki and puts his arms around her and states, "My boy, your mother and I will help you in anyway we can. I want our entire family to be reunited, that means even you and Sharon if you are meant to be together. Remember years ago when you and Sharon were having problems and I told you that I should've thought it out more than what I did when I let your mother go. Now, we are reunited and she and I are going to make sure this time its forever."

Nick thanks his parents for their love and support and says, "I'm going down to the tack house and check on Sharon and Faith. By the way, the important part I didn't tell you is that Summer is not my child. She is Jack's daughter and Phyllis found the DNA paper that states that. That is why she is also filing for divorce and moved out. I'm sorry that I had you believing that she was your grandchild but she wasn't. I thought telling everyone she was would help me get over Cassie better but in the end this is what happened." Nikki says, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you are going through this. Just know that we love you and will support you with all of your decisions." Nick says, "Thanks mom and dad and I'll be back." Nick leaves and Katherine, Murphy, Nikki and Victor are still in the living room.

Katherine says, "Well, with everyone gone, let's talk marriage. I would be truly honored to be the minister for your 'final marriage.' Have you thought of where you will be getting married again?" Nikki says, "Well, we haven't agreed to it but I'm thinking here at the ranch outside in the spring almost around the time of May, but of course this all depends on if Victor agrees." Victor walks up to her and says, "Wherever my princess wants to get married is fine as long as we are together that's all that matters to me." Katherine states, "It's about time the two of you get things figured out. I couldn't stand seeing my oldest and dearest friends in so much pain because the two of you weren't together. I will tell the two of you this, when you weren't together I could see the misery in both of your eyes. You two try to hide your true feelings by being with other people hoping that the feelings would go away, but let me tell you something, they never did. I believe even when the two of you were apart, the feelings became deeper and you two were still very much in love with each other." You two are soul mates and that is the reason you keep coming back to one another. Now I do expect this marriage to last not because of the two newborns but because I'm marrying you." Victor walks up to Katherine and thanks her for doing the ceremony. He states, "You have my word, Katherine that Nikki and I are together forever this time. I want to raise our babies together and grow old with my beloved princess." Murphy tells them both that he and Katherine are sorry to have to leave so soon but that they need to get going because of their other plans. Nikki and Victor understand and give both of them hugs and Nikki walks Katherine and Murphy to the door. Katherine looks at Nikki and says, "I do believe when Victor says this time is forever. You enjoy every moment you two share and especially with those two beautiful babies you two now have. You know your happiness means everything to me and I know that you and Victor are truly happy I see it in both of your eyes. You take care and I'll call you in a few days." With that Katherine and Murphy leave and Nikki walks back into the living room by Victor. He is sitting on the couch and she sits right next to him. He looks her in the eyes and says, "I love you and I can't wait to start our lives together as man and wife. I do agree we should get married here at the ranch and a spring wedding is a wonderful idea." As they start to kiss passionately the babies begin to cry. Victor and Nikki look at each other and head upstairs.

As they enter the nursery, Nikki goes to Katherine and Victor goes to Christian. They each pick up a baby and take them downstairs. Nikki hands Katherine over to Victor and tells him she's going to make the bottles. Nikki goes to the kitchen and gets the bottles ready. She walks back into the living room and hands Victor a bottle and she goes to pick up Katherine and begins to bottle feed her. As the children finish their bottles, Victor and Nikki put them in their babysitter balance on the floor. Victor tells Nikki to 'come here.' She goes to Victor and he says, "Now where were we before our children needed us." He pulls her into his arms and kisses her so passionately which leaves them both breathless. Victor and Nikki sit on the couch and he holds her in his arms. They look at their children and Victor states, "I can't believe we made these two miracle babies. I'm so happy that you are the only mother of my children and I can't wait to begin our life together again. So Mrs. Newman, how about if we start our wedding plans?" Nikki looks at him with a huge smile on her face and says, "I'm not Mrs. Yet." Victor states, "You've always been Mrs. Newman in my eyes, even when we were apart." She states, "Oh Victor, we've been through so much in our lifetimes that I can't wait for us to finally be united as a family and enjoy our time together and with our family. I can't wait to finally be Mrs. Victor Newman again except this time its forever." Victor looks at her and says with tears in his eyes, "Yes it will be forever this time." Nikki asks what's wrong. Victor tells her that he has so much joy in his life and he's finally happy that she is back in his life. He states, "I look back at when we first met, and you know it amazes me that through everything we keep coming back to each other. You are my true love and soul mate and I don't want to lose you ever again. You've given me 4 beautiful children and we share grandchildren together. You know I thought I lost you for good when you became engaged to Paul." Nikki states, "Is that why you put doubts into my mind, the day before the wedding?" Victor states, "No, I just wanted to make sure you were truly ready for this wedding. We are so connected that I feel our souls are truly intertwined into one. I knew deep in my heart I didn't want to lose you, and I've been so stubborn admitting my feelings to you in the past when I was always jealous of another man in your life. I want to thank you for finally making me realize that we belong together." Nikki says, "Victor, I'll admit I was hoping you would do the 'Victor Newman' thing and try to stop that wedding. I just needed to finally stop fooling myself believing that I stopped loving you, when the truth is I've never stopped loving you. Victor, one thing I can never deny is you have always been the love of my life and the father of my children. I want to enjoy the rest of our lives together raising our two beautiful babies."

So Mr. Newman let's start making those wedding plans. Victor walks over to her and holds her in his arms and states, "I think a spring wedding here at the ranch is the best plan. I'm going to ask Nicholas and JT to stand up for me because I know you will be asking Victoria and Sharon to stand up for you." Nikki says, "Yes, I'd also like Faith and Noah somehow in the wedding party also, but Faith is too small to be the flower girl, and Noah is too old to be the ring bearer." Victor states, "Well, Noah could still be the ring bearer and hold his sister in his arms and helping her throw the rose petals down as they walk down the aisle." Nikki says, "That's a great idea and we could ask Estella to watch over Christian and Katherine at the wedding, so that our entire family is there with us." Victor says, "Ok, let's talk to the kids and let them know our plans."

As Victor goes to call Victoria, Nick, Sharon, Faith and Noah show up. They all say hi and Nikki tells them that they were just about to call them. Nick says, "For what mom?" Nikki says, "Well, Sharon would you do me the honors of standing up in our final wedding?" Sharon has a shocked look on her face, and says, "Yes of course Nikki I'll stand up for you." Nikki says, "Well the plan so far for Noah and Faith is that Noah, 'if you don't mind carrying your sister down the aisle and help her throw rose petals down while you'll be the ring bearer." Noah looks at his grandma and grandpa and says, "I'd be honored to do that for the two best grandparents in the world." Victor goes up to Nicholas and says, "My boy would you do the honor and be my best man?" Nick says, "I don't know the last time I stood up for you at your last marriage it didn't work. I don't want to blamed if this time it still doesn't work." Victor says, "My boy you know your mother and I have made our fair share of mistakes in the past. I've promised your mother and I'll promise my entire family that this time is forever. We have two new beautiful additions to our family and this family has been through too much in the past that 'the Newman family finally deserves all the happiness that life has to offer us.' Victoria walks in and says, "Dad you are so right we do deserve happiness and it will start the day you and mom are finally husband and wife for the last time and forever this time. I truly believe Nicholas that this time is forever between our parents."

Victoria goes up to her mom and gives her a big hug. Nikki says, "Victoria would you do me the honor of being my matron of honor at our wedding?" "Oh mom, you know I definitely will," Victoria states. Victor asks JT and JT agrees to stand up also. Victoria states, "So when are the festivities for this magnificent day." Nikki and Victor state at the same time, "April 3rd. Victoria stops to think about it and says, "Wait a minute, that is near the date of your first wedding." Nikki tells her it was and since this is the final wedding between them why not get married near the same day as the first wedding. Nick states, "Well, I'm just thankful that this time it's going to last. This family has seen too much heartache for so many years and we deserve happiness for once." The entire family agrees and Victoria suggests having a family dinner with her and Sharon cooking dinner. JT says, "Are you sure it's going to be edible to eat?" Nikki says, "Of course it is. We have to very talented cooks, and I will also help in the kitchen while your father and Nicholas can contend to Christian and Katherine."

As the ladies leave to go to the kitchen, Nick asks his dad how he really is doing. If he's been getting any sleep with newborns in the house. Victor states, "It's been a long time since there have been babies in this house and I'm so thankful each and everyday for them. I couldn't have asked for a better life than the one your mother has given me. I have 4 beautiful children, a great son-in-law and a wonderful future daughter-in-law again and beautiful grandchildren. Now I'm going to go into the kitchen to get 2 bottles ready for the babies and we can feed them. As Victor comes back with the 2 bottles, the women are about done with supper and ask the guys to set the table. JT and Noah begin setting the table and the women begin bringing the food out. As Nick and his dad are finished feeding the babies, Nick and Victor let Nikki know they are going to be putting the babies down. Nikki walks up to them and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek and tells them that she'll see them in a little while. When Nick and Victor return all the Newman's sit down at the table and say grace. Victoria looks at her mom and tells her that after dinner they should sit down and begin picking out colors for the wedding. Nikki looks at Victoria and states, "I hope you won't be disappointed, but I'm extremely tired and I hope I can take a rain check until tomorrow to start the wedding planning. Victoria says, "No I know you want to spend time with dad alone. We will discuss the wedding tomorrow as long as Sharon is ok with it." Sharon tells them that it would be fine. The Newman's continue eating supper and once they are done, the guys clean up and take care of the dishes. Everyone says goodnight to each other and leave.

As soon as everyone is gone, Nikki walks up to Victor with a mischievous look in her eyes, and says, "Well Mr. Newman everyone is gone and our children are asleep I have something very fun in mind for us." Victor looks at her and says, "I thought you were tired?" Nikki says, "Well I am but not too tired to have fun with my husband." Victor picks Nikki up and carries her upstairs. He carries her into their bedroom and they quietly shut the door not to disturb the children. He lays her on the bed and begins undressing her as she starts to undress him. They end up making love so tender and gentle just like the very first time they made love. As they lay next to each other breathless Victor looks at Nikki and says, "I love you so much, Nikki I always have and I always will." Nikki says, "I love you too, Victor." With that the Newman's end up falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
